Idol Love at School
by Aurora068
Summary: Top idol Shade enrolls in a school made for rich people only. Shade meets Bright, Rein, and Fine.He finds out R F family business is declining and Rein is doing whatever she can to keep her family upright. Fine is forced into engaged with Bright, but she finds herself admiring Shade, but shade and Bright find themselves admiring Rein. Rein only cares about money. What a messy love.
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing! Hope you enjoy 3 X)**

**Shade's POV**

You probably all know me. I'm the top idol of England- Shade. My sister Milky just gave me all call,it wasn't good news. She told me my mom fainted again. My mom is weak, because my dad died when I was a boy and mom had to take care of me and my sis ever since. Yea that's my sad story of a lifetime. Sorry if it bored you but thats all I've got to contribute...at least for now.

So, I've decided to leave England and go back to Japan for a while. Mom says she wants me to attend school, but school really isn't my thing. I like to bes on the stage singing and dancing, it's my career and my life. It may sound deep but its how I feel. Anyways, mom enrolled me into Royal Gakuen. It's a school for selfish, spoiled, rich kids. At least that's what I thought before I met **them.** oops don't let me get too ahead of myself. It all started on the first day back to school from summer break...

First day of school

"Kyaaa! Kyaaaa! Look! That's Shade!"

"He's soooo hot! He's hot on the paper and tv but even hotter in real life! I can die in peace now."

It's always been like this. Girls drooling over me, boys giving me the death glare, teachers upset about the ear pierce and hair(even though I have none),but never saying anything, cause they know I have the power of getting them fired...so on. These thoughts came rushing to me as I walked up the stairs to my new school, suddenly someone had me in a head lock! I twisted and turned and finally got out of the head lock. I looked up to see who the person was that dared to have the nerve to head lock me...

Normal POV

Shade turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and ruby red eyes and he was about the same height as me. He gleamed at me and I smiled. they reunited with a bro hug XD (not gay) after all they haven't seen each other ever since they went their separate ways.

Fine POV

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I knew I couldn't love him, but it really was love at first sight. He was beautiful! I knew he wouldn't be happy being called 'beautiful' after all, he wasn't a female. He was handsome! At that moment I was soooo glad I was able to live till this moment. I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with someone that was skinny, tall, beautifully a bit tanned skin, glittering purple eyes that seem to be able to see through you, wonderfully cut dark blue hair. Any girl would die to be able to be his girlfriend, and I knew I would be one of them too. Even so, it was unrequited love, since I was engaged to Bright. Sadness washed over me, at this moment, I regretted sticking up for my sister Rein and agreeing to marry Bright.

Rein POV

I went to school before Bright and Shade, because, they were a couple and I didn't want to disturb them. That's really only an excuse though, the real reason is because I had to go to the back of our school. It's my usual spot to earn money. How? I make jewelry and stuffed animals, I have to say I had talent in that sort of stuff. Every day, I would make about $50 out of jewelry and $60 out of stuffed animals. To be honest, I'm really surprised that I can make so much money out of this. But that's not all, I can dance, in fact, I'm pretty good at it. I've never really taken lessons but, you can say it's another talent of mine.

Time passed by really fast, soon it would be time for me to pack up and meet Bright and Fine at the front of the school. "Thanks for buying, i'll be seeing you tomorrow too right?" i gave the nice looking kid a wink. i looked at my watch. Oh, no! I'm gonna be late! I hurriedly packed up my stuff and ran for the front door of our school.

I saw Bright and Fine talking to a new student perhaps? He was wearing a different uniform? Was that even a uniform? I running full speed, I started to slow down when I got near them, but I tripped on my own feet and dove right into the new guy.

**sorry if it was I bit long and uninteresting . ill speed things up a bit an. Make it more to the point hope u continue to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bright's POV

I was about to introduce Shade to my fiancé-Fine when Shade got attacked by a girl with lovely, ocean breezed, rare, long, sparkly, blue hair. (very long and detailedish CX) "Kyaaaa!" Rein screamed as she fell onto Shade. They flopped onto the ground like fishes that were taken out of the water; I was having trouble trying to contain both my laughter and jealousy. But after glancing down at the purple blue mess the jealousy escaped me and the laughter took over. The laughter bursted out and I was laughing so hard I was having trouble breathing, and tears were spilling out of my eyes. I knew it wasn't right to laugh at Rein and Shade, but it really was hilarious.

Given the fact that I still knew my manners I tried to ask if they were okay, but it turned out like this, "A-are...HAHAHAHA...are...are you two...HAHAHAHAHHA...o-okay?"

Fine's POV

I watched in envy as Rein laid on top of Shade, wishing that could be me. I wanted Rein off of Shade, I looked over to see Bright laughing his head off. I knew I was being selfish and there were no connection between both Rein and Shade but the jealousy was really taking over me. I walked over to Rein, "Rein, are you okay? Need a hand?" I asked as I reached out to grab Rein's hand and pull her up from Shade. I could see Rein was blushing.

I looked over at Shade and saw him dusting his clothes, "I'm really sorry! I am such a klutz, I hope I didn't spook you out. I'm Rein, please forgive me?" Rein said, with her puppy dog face on. Nobody could ever turn her down with that look, not even mom or dad or even ME! I mean I'm her twin and I couldn't reject that face. I was facing defeat, but when I looked at Shade to see his response, it seems like he wasn't really affected by her puppy dog face...


	3. Chapter 3

Shade's POV

I dusted myself, as I started to stand up. The girl with blue hair apologized to me, and I found out that her name was Rein. She gave me a really cute look, but being in the showbiz and all, it didn't really work on me. To be honest, I think I could give her some lessons on improving her puppy dog face, but I wasn't going to tell her that. "Shade," I said.

"Huh?" Rein said looking in every way, really confused.

"Shade, my name."

"OOOOOOOOH~"

"Shade, I have someone else I need to introduce you to," Bright said as he came over to us, with a pink headed girl. She looked at me sheepishly, I looked back at Rein who was staring at me straight in the eye, like...she wasn't affected by my rockstarness. Wait, no. Don't tell me she doesn't know who I am?! "This is Fine, my fiancé. Fine this is Shade, my childhood friend, whose a famous idol," Bright continued oblivious to see that I was distracted.

"Hi, nice to meet you Shade." Fine said, as she put out her hand.

"Hey." I took her hand and shook it. (AWKARD~)

"You're an idol?!" Rein said in awe, "you must be rich then!" Her eyes glittered as she looked up to me. Then and there, I noticed...she was quiet short! :P

"Yea, shorty."

Rein's mouth dropped to the ground. Oops. Did I say "shorty" out loud? Oh, no. TT_TT Can't take it back now. I stood straighter. Rein looked at Bright and Fine, "Did he just call me short?" Both Bright and Fine nodded. She looked back at me, I smirked and bent down so I was about the same height as her, "see you later shorty."

Rein's POV

I watched Shade's back in astonishment as he walked into school. I couldn't believe it! "He is such a ASS!" I exclaimed, and stomped my foot.

"Pfttt," Bright's eyes glimmered with laughter. When he saw me starring he put on a serious face, but his mouth still curved up with laughter.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Both Fine and Bright laughed together, holding each other for support so they topple onto the ground.

"Hmph." I walked into the school with anger. Shade. Is. SOOO. DEAD!


	4. Chapter 4

**Shade's POV **

I know this doesn't sound like me, considering I'm a top idol and all, but I was really doing it! I was imagining how I would walk in the classroom door looking all hot and cool and everything. I would then wait for all the screaming and "Kyaaaa"'s to die off and introduce myself...is it really necessary? Considering I'm the top idol and all...Oh well, I'll still do an intro in case some dumbhead is stupid enough not to know me.

So this is how it'll go, "Name's Shade," and walk to an empty desk and sit down. Will it make me seem lie a delinquent? Hope not. Hmmmm. How about, "Hi~~~ I'm Shade 3 Please take care of me from now on~~*blow a kiss and wink*" NOOOOO WAY was I going to do that! Over my dead body!0.0 It was just...no. Not how I rule, you know what I mean? I sighed, guess I'll just stick with the ordinary way of introducing myself. I sighed as I waited outside of my new classroom; waiting to be introduced.

**Rein's POV**

Our whole class has officially gone NUTS! Enemies, classmates, friends, they've all turned on their gossip mode on their mouth or something. How should I describe it to you? Volcanoes erupting, houses turning upside-down, the end of the world! 2012! okay. no. not that bad...YET. I have no idea why it was so loud and noisy, but really, I couldn't care less. I was up until 4 a.m. yesterday n...no, today in the morning making; teddy bears, earrings, necklaces, doing homework, essays, and preparing for presentations...etc. Yeah. As you can see, I'm the kind of person that doesn't do anything until the last moment. "Class! Quiet down!" the teacher said, interrupting my thoughts (very very rude) "I'll be introducing a new classmate to you. Come on in." A new classmate huh? Another person to sell items to~ yay~!* without enthusiasm* I just laid there with my eyes closed and face down on my table. It occurred to me, afterwards, how funny it was that I didn't expect Shade to be my new classmate, considering we just met a few minutes ago. I heard the door open, footsteps walking, "KYAAAAA!" "OMG! IT'S THE REAL THING!" "SHADDDEEE!" When I heard the name, my eyes flew open, my face scrunched up in astonishment, my mouth dropped to the floor, dangling.

"IT'S YOU!" I shouted, before I could stop myself from any further embarrassment, but it never came...


	5. Chapter 5

**Rein's POV**

Yeah right. Of course it came. Full on embarrassment. This was how it went, "It's YOU!" I shouted.

"Of course it's me, sorry but your mom couldn't come. She had a tea party to attend," Shade replied, while smirking in my direction. The class erupted with laughter, even the teacher chuckled at Shade's mean joke. I never really figured out the meaning behind it, it wasn't even that funny! It's not like he said a YO Mama Joke, now that was funny. (Not that I know of any :P) My face automatically turned red. I wasn't talking about a little blush at the cheeks, I was talking about whole face, WHOLE FACE! Turned completely crimson red.

"Hey look at her blush! She turned into a tomato! Tomato face~!" Shouted a classmate. I glared at him. 'Your not getting any discounts from me anymore, especially when you buy gifts for your girlfriend.' I thought in that moment of frustration and anger.

"Nawww, tomato doesn't suit her...Hmmm. Strawberry face. Yeah that sounds more like her." Shade grinned. I suppose he was imagining a strawberry in the place of my face at that moment, because I could tell he was doing his best not to laugh too hard in front of the whole class. "Pftt," Shade managed to get out, before he could stop himself.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The class laughed at me.

"Strawberry FACE! Nice one, Shade! It's officially Rein's nickname now!" teased another classmate. Another person that I don't have to give discount to. Yippee me, I thought, without enthusiasm.

"OK, you guys had your laugh, now quiet down. Shade, you can have a seat in front of Fine, the girl with pink hair," Fine waved to Shade, "Your seat partner is Bright." OMG! What is this? He's sitting right diagonally across from me. (I sat next to Fine) I totally bet the teacher did that on purpose since I always sold jewelries in stuff on campus and got caught too many times TT_TT.

The astonishment and disappointment must've been sketched all over my face, because the teacher said, "Do you have a problem with this, Rein?"

"No, nope. Of course not, sensei." I replied with defeat, and added a short, nervous laugh.

**Fine's POV**

I could tell, obviously, Rein wasn't happy about our seating plan, but I was. My heart pounded, "badum, badum." Nonstop, especially since Shade was sitting right in front of me. "Fine. Fine! Earth to Fine! You weren't listening at all were you?" Rein said, with a sigh.

"Wa, wah?" "Sorry Rein."

"So, I was saying, how Shade always knew how to annoy me..." Rein said, and then I tuned her out.

I stared in daze as I watched Shade walk over to us, but then I remembered. Bright! Despite being engaged to Bright and everything. I really wanted to experience love, finding love...etc. I didn't want a marriage without love.

I continued to study Shade. He was SOOOOOO SOOOO hansome! OMG! I just couldn't get enough of him! He was un-resistible. "Please take care of me." Shade said to me... I mean...us. Then, he turned his attention to Rein and smirked at her. I looked over at Rein to see how she was doing; her jaw was dropped as she starred at the back of Shade.

"Rein," I said, "Earth to Rein!"

"Huh? Wah?" Rein answered in a daze or whatever you call what she was doing.

I was jealous of Rein, of how much attention Shade showed her. Yep I was jealous, and jealousy isn't something...good. It was trouble, but soon even more trouble found its way to us.


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

Chap 6

Bright's POV

Shade hadn't changed that much since childhood. Throughout the first two periods we talked about each others life since we got separated. Occasionally, I would tune out Shade and listen to what Rein and Fine were talking about. Soon it was lunchtime, we usually ate at the rooftop. I would get there first and then Rein and Fine would come with a whole load of food that would be enough to feed an elephant. Today would be different though, since Shade was here. Should I introduce him to our "secret hideout"? As if reading my mind Fine asked, "Bright, for lunch, is Shade going to eat with us?"

Shade turned around to look at Fine, who immediately blushed. "Why would you ask Bright whether **I** would come?" He then turned his vision onto Rein and answered. "Of course." Immediately, I felt a pang of jealously. Rein was mine. Even though I was engaged to Fine, my heart will always belong to Rein. I devoted myself to her, ever since that day.

*Ding Dang Dong~*

"Yeah! It's finally lunchtime!" Both Rein and Fine shouted with joy. Shade and I left for the rooftop first.

Fine's POV

As soon as Shade and Bright left, Rein got a text from Mirlo, calling both of us to go outside near the storage room to meet her. I wondered what they wanted. It was dumb of me to wonder, because deep down, I knew why they wanted to meet us.

Innocent as Rein is, she dragged me down the hall, down the stairs, to see Mirlo. Only it wasn't just Mirlo. Mirlo, Altezza, and Sophie, along with some other girls I didn't recognize were there. "Hi! What's up? I thought it was only going to be you alone," said Rein oblivious to the fact that we were about to get bullied, I suppose.

"What's up? Can you not read?" answered Altezza, pointing to the band she was wearing on her forehead.

"Shade and Bright Fans Forever," read Rein, "So, your fans!" Rein exclaimed stupidly.

"You don't say," said Sophie, rolling her eyes.

Mirlo clapped her hands. "We didn't call you here for this. We think Shade and Bright is everybody's idol, so don't get so close to them."

"Basically, you just want us to keep our distances from them." I concluded.

Despite Rein's innocent features, once she snaps you could never stop her, in fact we gave her a nick name as "killing machine".

Back in Time

Fine's father: "This is Rein, she'll be a part of our family from now on. Take good care of her."

*Fine's mom took Rein to her room to take a shower and change into better clothing. Fine and her father sat down on the couch. *

Fine's father: "Rein's mom died when she was very young because of a disease. Her father worked for the military so he trained her very harshly, which changed Rein a lot. Soon, there was a fire accident at their home, Rein was saved, but her father wasn't. Rein became an orphan, until we found her. Take very good care of her, she's the same age as you, but a few months younger."

Fine: "I've always wanted a sister! I sure will~ we could eat cake together..."

Finish Flashback

Chapter 7

Rein's POV

Mirlo kept blabbering about how we shouldn't talk to Shade and Bright. I didn't want to say anything but she and her jealousy was really getting on my nerves. I felt like I was about to snap, Fine took my hand, "Don't," she pleaded.

I could never go against Fine "OK," I said.

"This is a warning, next time I can't promise you can walk off unharmed." Mirlo finished.

Fine and I stood up and went to the roof, any ways, we weren't afraid of them. I knew Fine trusted me enough to believe I had the power to protect her, which made me very happy, of course.

Bright's POV

Rein and Fine finally arrived. I was so glad to see Rein. I waved them over. Rein sat behind me, while Fine sat next to Rein, while Shade sat in front of Fine.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"Just girl business," said Rein, looking somehow annoyed.

"Don't mind her. She's just mad at some of her classmates," Fine said.

I took peeks at Rein while she stuffed food into her mouth...sort of like a panda, which made me chuckle.

Fine seemed to notice our warm atmosphere and tried chatting with Shade.

"So~...Are you planning any concerts any time soon?"

"No, I think I'm gonna take a little break," Shade answered quickly ending their yet to have started conversation.

"Yumm!" Rein exclimed, "That was DELICIOUS!" She looked at the clock, she grabbed her bags, "I gotta run. See you last period!" Rein shouted to us when she was half way down the hall.

Now that I think about it, "What class do you have next?" I asked Shade.

"Music."

"That's the same class as Rein!" Fine exclaimed.

"Oh really?!" I can see corner of his mouth starting to smile but he soon covered it when he caught me staring.

"Well...Catch you guys later," and Shade left.

After Shade left, Fine sat still, silence lifted into the air, making it really awkward. "You know, about our engagement..." I started to say.

"I know you like Rein!" Fine blurted out. Soon realizing what she had said, she quickly covered her mouth with both her hands. I stared at her for a while and noticed her cheeks starting to flush. She looked kind of cute. "Umm...mmm... I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. It just sort of came out. I'm sincerely very sorry!"

"It's cool," I said. "I like you, Fine, just not in the boyfriend-girlfriend kind of way. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no,no,no,no! It's totally fine," Fine said.

"You know, what Rein did for me, even though she might not see it as such a big deal, or even remember it at all; what she did for me changed my life. I just can't find it in myself to like someone else other than her." I started to explain the story to Fine.

**I'm very sorry if there were some mistakes or some parts didn't make sense. I haven't written this in quite a while so I not as sure what is going on in my own story so please bare with me . Thank you 3 :D**


	7. Chapter 8 and 9

Chapter 8

Narrator's POV

After hearing Bright's story, Fine limply walked into the foods and nutrition class.

For the whole one hour and 45 minutes; Fine couldn't find the heart to listen to what the teacher was teaching or what her classmates were muttering. Occasionally, she heard some parts of their conversation, "teacher"... "glasses"... "slut"... "boyfriend dumped"... "drinks"... "night". Fine felt bad for the teacher and wanted to help but currently she couldn't even take care of her own situation.

Fine's mind started to drift bak to when Rein was first introduced to Fine's family. Yes, she was adopted. That would be the NICE way to put it. The truth was that night, Fine heard her parents arguing about Rein, when she went down stairs to get a drink...

Flashback

"Rein and Fine are asleep right?"

"Yes, honey. They finally fell asleep after talking and playing for exactly two hours. So do you want to explain your actions to me?! Adopting Rein into our family! Do you know what would happen if somebody found out?!"

"Calm down, honey-bunch. Give me a chance to explain before my ears fall off and I wouldn't be able to hear the rest of your lecture after I explain."

"...Ok, honey."

"You know Rein's father right?"

"Of course! That's exactly why we shouldn't have adopted Rein."

"Well, you know her father doesn't want a girl to be the heir of their family. Rein's mother died while giving birth to her, so Rein can't really argue anything to her father. Especially since I found out her father married again. That woman had a son that's older than Rein, but they weren't blood related. Therefore, the assure that Rein's stepmother's son safely takes over his father's spot, they sold Rein to us for $50 million."

Flashback ends

In the end, Fine's parents took Rein in, but as for her life before that, she had no idea how she lived.

Fine has always felt bad about it but even so; she couldn't help but feel a slight trimmer of hatred for Rein starting at the bottom of her heart; as of now.

The bell rang and class was over.

Chapter 9

Shade's POV

I followed Rein as she walked into vocal class. Rein found a spot next to a window near the back of the classroom. I smiled at Rein as I slowly walked toward her and cooly sat down next to her. Rein gave me a glare as she turned toward me she started to open her mouth to speak but quickly clamped her mouth shut as she realized who her vocal teacher was. I noticed he had a long, wooden meter stick in one of his hands. LOOL I chuckled at her expression; took out my iPhone 20S and took a picture of her face.

Rein turned to snatch my phone away but failed miserably and ended up smacking the table hard. She half laid on my legs and was half supported by the table. I had to admit the sight made the tips of my mouth turn up and I felt the warmth coming toward my cheeks. I sighed and took in a breath. The air was sweet and smelled like a fresh mixture of fruits and a nature-ish flavor that I couldn't exactly describe.

A cough came from the front of the classroom and broke my chain of thoughts. I looked up to see the teacher holding the meter stick high above his head and as he slammed the meter stick down it came with a "whoosh" sound then followed with a "BAMMMM!" sound as it echoed throughout the classroom. Maybe even the school. :P The whole class sat straighter and looked down at their table instead of looking at the teacher. Almost as if they looked straight in the teacher's eyes; they might be swallowed up in his dark holed eyes. The teacher looked our way and I could feel the doom and wrath of the teacher before I heard the words form and come out of his dirty, humongous mouth; with brown teeth and ... may I add... LOTS of cavities and empty spaces. XP


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rein POV

"I swear you unworthy little worms! You never appreciate what you have! Nor do you ever show respect to your elders! How dare you come into my classroom with that kind of attitude?! What did your parents teach you! Clearly they are horrible parents to have a children like you-"

"BAAAAAAAMMMMMM" Shade slammed his hand on our desk HARD and stood up. He walked up to the teacher. He was two heads taller than the teacher. He looked down on him which annoyed the teacher, so the teacher took a good hold on his ruler and readied himself to hit Shade. The whole class gasped as they watched in horror as the ruler slams down on Shade's head.

Only, before that could happen, Shade dodged out of the ruler's way; which further annoyed the teacher. He held the ruler above his head again only to have a fist arrive at his stomach. The ruler fell out of the teacher's hands with a "clack" as it clattered onto the cold hard surface of the ground.

"Don't** ever **EVER insult my parents EVER again!" Shade commanded. He turned and walked out of the classroom. The door slammed closed after him.

The teacher watched as he left and seemed to be in his own world for a while as he stared at the closed door. Suddenly, he stood up, "I'm gonna report to the principal of your idiotic behavior!You will most definitely regret this, Shade!" The teacher roared as he ran out of the classroom. This leaves us, the students, speechless and ,did I mention? TEACHERLESS!

"Hey guys! Let's PAR-TAY!" yelled one student.

"YAHOOOOOOO!" The other students cheered.

I ran out the door to look for Shade.


	9. Chapter 11

This part of the story is more of a romance part so :P hope u don't mind if it sounds a bit cheeky. .

Chapter 11

Rein's POV

I found Shade in a tall tree in the garden. For a few minutes, time seemed to stop. I stood under the tree looking up at Shade who sat in the tree with sad distant looking eyes. We stayed that way for quiet a while. Me mesmerized by him and him; lost in his own world. Out of no where the wind started to blow. Almost on que, Shade looked down at me from the tree he was on...

Shade's POV

I sat on the tree for, I don't how long. I felt the wind blow and boy did it feel good~I turned to look down after seeing movement from the corner of my eye. It was Rein. She stared at me with her gentle and calm aqua eyes, which was a side to her which she doesn't always show. I noticed in her eyes also seemed to have a hint of sadness, reflecting my feelings at this moment. Anger was the first thing I felt. Feeling anger swell up inside me thinking, "Rein, those eyes, are you pitying me?" I stared down at her small, slender form. The wind blew her hair out of her face; her hair billowing behind her the sharp futures of her face becoming more noticeable. I realized she didn't have double eye-lids unlike her sister Fine. Her eyes were unique in such a way. Her face was also like a tear drop. Not long but not chubby either, her cheek bones were slightly higher than an average person's. Also giving off the sharpness of her chin and nose, and making her eyes seem larger and her face even more slender. It's amazing how I noticed all these little details of her; catching every little detail that seemed to be throwing themselves at me. But also, I noticed something glittering on her cheek. I squinted trying to see what they were. Tears! "Why are crying?" I wondered. "I'm the one that should feel sad at this moment." "Why are YOU the one crying?" I couldn't figure it out under the time limit.

*Ding Dong~~~~**

The bell rang and both of us seemed to have snapped out of our daze and the wind ceased to blow.

Down below, Rein close her eyes for a few seconds before turning around and walking away with the dignity of a queen. A sparkling tear drop followed after her.

I was dazed by her, watching her until I could no longer see her slender form.


	10. Chapter 12

Shade's POV

I was still dazed by Rein, until a red head popped into my line of vision with her usual funky struck me out of my daze, for good. I blamed what just happened on hormones, which are starting to perk up for guys my age. It wasn't that unnatural...right?

Fine's POV

I saw Rein walking down the hall coming from the garden, which was the place I was heading towards. For some reason, you could say: a sister's intuition or something, but something was off with her, she looked normal, walks the same way, same everything, but I KNOW something is off! I just can't get my tongue wrapped around that...thing!Ughh I hate that sort of feeling. :3

Rein's POV

I could feel my eyes starting to bulge up. Every time I cry, my eyes would get red, and also the tip of my nose...brings back memories; not necessarily good ones, but they were still memories... it was back when I was still an orphan, the church would make us go to a Catholic kindergarden. The boys back then bullied me a lot and I would cry real often, that's when they saw my pink nose, sort of a side effect of crying you could say...and the nick name of Red Nosed Reindeer (LOL XD REINdeer) Such gooood memories right (sarcastic) oh well... oh my! look at the time! It's already 3:20pm! I better hurry to the back of our school to finish selling the new teddy bears I made. After around 2 more months, I should be able to do THAT.


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Fine POV

It was after school, Bright, Shade, and I decided to go karaoke. Sadly, Rein couldn't go. Hmmm... now that I think about it, I still didn't ask about what happened to her when I saw her walking down the hall from the garden. I wonder if she saw Shade, and if she did what did they talk about? Oh, I'll ask her when I see her at home, meanwhile I should enjoy my time with Shade and Bright to the EXTREME! 3

I saw Bright and Shade walking towards me, so I waved them over, "Over here! Come on~ soo slow~~!" So I decided to run over to them and half dragged them until we were in front of the gate, where I called our family limo to pick us up and drop us at the karaoke which I decided to buy for the whole 4 hours we will be staying there. Then we will have the blast of our life. Except it didn't go exactly as the way I planned it to go.

Bright POV

I was about to climb in Fine's limo, when I suddenly remembered I forgot my wallet in my desk, which was a really bad habit of mine... Anyways, "Guys, you go first. I need to grab my wallet."

"It's alright, we'll wait," said Fine.

"You better hurry, before we really do ditch you!" Shade shouted after me.

Fine POV

OMG! What in the whole wide world am I going to do?! It's only me and Shade in this limo! (The driver went out to receive a call.) It was quiet now. I hate how quiet it was in here. So I decided to try to get to know him better. "Soooo, nice weather today, right? Hahhaha." I laughed awkwardly. WHAT A LAME WAY TO START A CONVERSATION! 'Way to go Fine you just blasted the free chance God gave you to be alone with Shade.' Fine thought to herself, 'It should definitely go on the front page of Yahoo or some other famous website, and the title will be something like "Fine of the Sunny Buisness Company starts a conversation with the lamest sentence!" Ughhhh... my dream plan is already turning into the jello I just had.

Shade POV

I look up at Fine and see her blushing so hard, I have trouble keeping my laughter from bursting out. In the end a chuckle escaped my lips. Fine looks up at me in astonishment as if I just did something really weird. Now I'm wondering if I did do something weird... Now that I take a good look at her she does look pretty cute. She has strawberry red hair, ruby red eyes, small, soft lips, and a nose that looks exactly like her sister's. Now that I think about it, it's taking Bright a quiet awful lot time to get his wallet. "I'm gonna go look for Bright. See what he's up to, taking such a long time." I opened the door and got out, I was about to close the door when I saw the expression splattered across Fine's face. She probably felt like an idiot, trying to start a conversation out of a good heart only to be rejected because she started the conversation with the lamest sentence ever. I didn't want her to feel that way so I smile and said, "I'll be right back, it'll only take a second," and I closed the door.

Fine POV

The last sentence Shade said to me was played repeatedly in my head nonstop as I fangirled over him. He smiled at me for what seemed like the first time in a million years. Just the thought kept me smiling like an idiot the whole 10min they were away, which only felt like 10 sec. as I played the scene back and forth over and over again; completely oblivious to what was going on at the back of the school, where Rein, Bright, and Shade were at.


	12. Chapter 14

Bright POV

I got my wallet from my desk and walked down the quiet hallway. Suddenly an idea came to me. It wasn't the brightest plan (LOL) but it worked toward my advantage, so I walked the opposite way toward the front door - where Fine and Shade were at. I noticed Fine's feelings for Shade years ago, so if Fine and Shade's relationship strengthened even a little bit...Shade wouldn't have as much of an attraction towards Rein...right? It was worth a shot, so I turned around and walked toward the back gate of our school and decided to walk around the school which would take approximately five minutes max. I turned around to "execute" my fabulous plan. As I got closer and closer toward the back door, I saw more and more people...to be more specific they were mostly all girls, but there were some guys too...There were also more and more noise coming from the direction I was walking towards. I turned a walked out onto the concrete ground at the back of our school, I turned a corner and totally blew my cover. Not that I actually had a cover :P but what I saw rounded my eyes to a degree I never knew I could do.

Yep, I looked again to make sure what I saw wasn't hallucination or anything like that. Many thoughts went through my head as a wondered why Rein was there and why she had a small wagon-ish thing with cute, colorful teddy bears and different types of jewelry. To be honest I was sort of surprised. Rein always struck me as...yea a cute type, but also very strong and NOT interested in things such as- teddy bears and...jewelry! I wanted to step out and grab her arm and take her away to a private place where I can ask her all the questions crossing my head, like people do in dramas which mostly ended with a satisfying outcome, but Rein looked so happy...collecting all that money. Of course, money! I should have known. If money was the problem I could help! I was about to go turn the corner to grab her like they always do in Korean dramas but before I could do so, Shade stepped out first and grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from me. NOOOOO my plan shattered right in front of me! T.T Listen learned: never take too long to execute your perfect plan because the moment you don't take your move someone else will steal it :(

I tried to go after them after I snapped out of my daze but they already went too far, so I decided to go back to Fine.

Shade POV

I pulled Rein into the first room I saw, and closed the door behind me. I looked at Rein's astonished face, it only took her a second to recover from her surprise. Realization spread across her face as she opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" "Why are you selling on school property?" "Don't you know that's not allowed?" "Do your parents know you're selling teddy bears and jewelry? Does Fine know?" "Why are you doing this? Is your family in trouble?"

"Dude, you need to give me a chance to reply. Jeez... OMG! I left all my stuff back there! What if people take them without paying me? It took me half a month to make all those stuff! Take responsibility!" Rein pouted.

"If it's money I can pay for all those stuff."

Rein opened her mouth with angered eyes, but before she said anything out of line, she took a deep breath and exhaled. "The total is $500." Rein demanded with her hand outstretched. I took out my wallet and handed her $500, and a wonderful idea bloomed in my head!

What if, just what if I could get her to join me in the fierce world of idols?! If I could just get her agree, I could see her even more often and I don't know, I can help her here and there. I just know she'll be VERY grateful. KEFUFUFUFU I have to say I am a master mind for plans like these. ;D I'll get her to agree somehow.


	13. Chapter 15

Fine POV

I've been waiting and waiting, I looked at the clock in the car every ten seconds, but nobody came. Not Bright, and not Shade. I was very disappointed, because even if we went now we would only have an hour and a half at max, because today was a Friday and the store closes early. :( As I sighed heavily, the car door started to open, and a leg came in after another and my eyes shined and my heart beat increased a notch as I imagined Shade coming in. Yea. Imagined, because it wasn't shade who came in, it was Bright. I looked out the window in disappointment. I took another deep breath and looked Bright in the face and asked, "Where's Shade?" "What took you sooooo long just to get your wallet?" "You should consider my feelings! Even if you got lost it shouldn't have taken such long time. I'm tired of waiting and wasting my time. I invited you guys to have fun, not sit in the car for 25 min watching the exact same scenery, because YES it's NOT fun at ALL!" I spouted in his face, releasing all my frustration at the poor guy. Yes, I know I sounded like a b****, but I couldn't help it, honestly, it was soooo boring~!

I noticed Bright just sat there like a doll the whole time, listening to me b**** about how boring it was waiting for them. It actually did surprise me, because I didn't expect him to be so mature. I was immature to the max even though I was the bigger sister of the family, but I could have sat...no...I would've never been able to sit through that listening to the horrible statements thrown at my face. I find that point kind of attracting about Bright.

'NOO!' I thought, the one I like is Shade not Bright! I can't let this distract me from my love :P 3

"Are you done?" Bright asked.

"Yea, sorry."

"It's alright, it was my fault for taking that long."

"Shade went to find you. Did you guys see each other?"

Bright thought for some time before answering.

This is what's going on in Bright's head:

"Should I tell her we did see and explain how he went after Rein? She would be hurt, and besides, that would be a lot of explaining to do, but it is the truth... and I would think she'd go after him, and that means Shade being with Rein for a shorter time. But if I told her I didn't see him, we would just continue to wait for them, which means longer time for Shade being together with Rein. But then again, considering what she was doing behind the school, probably meaning she didn't want Fine to know. So if I told Fine I did see Shade and she goes after them and over hears anything between them it could mean problems between Rein and Fine, and I don't want to see Rein sad. So I decided.

Back to reality:

"Nope, I didn't see him." Bright answered.

Soooooo, we just continued to wait for Shade, which took forever, and we didn't end up going KTV at all. :(

But instead I think me and Bright became better friends, because while we were waiting in awkward silence, Bright took out his mp3 and gave me an earbud, and asked, "Want to listen to music, while we wait?"

"Sure."

Before I knew it, I think I fell asleep. On his shoulder! 3


End file.
